We have completed an intensive immunological and virologic analysis of asymptomatic HIV-1 infected patients who received 1 million IU of IL-2 subcutaneously every day for 12 weeks. We did not see a rise in CD4 or CD8 cells, which we attribute to the release of soluble blocking IL-2 receptors. In our second trial, we changed to intermittent therapy at the beginning of each month, and have seen much more promising effects on CD4 counts.